


"Just Business, Sweetheart."

by PhanticCaffeine



Series: Just Business, Sweetheart~ [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1930s, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Date Rape, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanticCaffeine/pseuds/PhanticCaffeine
Summary: Aria is just a simple café waitress in a small town that settles right between the two cities; one monster, and the other human. The place is rundown and not a lot of outsiders pay much mind to the place. Least, until now. A big shot mobster skeleton by the name of Sans came into town, and he won't leave her alone. She despises his kind, killers who make money off of others suffering. Why did he come to her small, rundown town? Why did he single her out? And most importantly, why is he such a massive dick?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: Just Business, Sweetheart~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	"Just Business, Sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> Ahh! I'm so happy I finally was able how to figure out how to post this, it took way too long! Anyways, enjoy~ and I hope this version of Mafiafell will be just as good as SoL!

"The usual, Ari."

A dapper, round human gently stuck a sticky note to the back of a young woman's shirt, the words "apple pie, extra sugar" scrawled on it in doctor's handwriting.

The young woman turned to face the man, happy to have any business at all. It had been quite the slow day per usual, but she didn't mind that at all. Her lips parted into a sweet, delicate little smile as she replied cheerfully, "You got it, Fred!" 

The round man chuckled, then seated himself in a booth next to a window. That booth was one of only eight: small and slightly cramped, the restaurant had just opened up a couple of months ago, and usually didn't have too many people inside. So, as cramped as it seemed, really it was the perfect size.

The young woman left the sticky note on her back, and made her way to the front of the restaurant to put some menus into a holder. Soon, her shift would end and she'd be free to go home for the day. Just one more hour until when could get home.

***

It was a long day, filled with so much shit he felt as if his head were to explode from the mild headache he had gotten after trying to talk that dimwitted human known as the "Don-Dee" in this neck of the woods. Least to say, Red didn't like the old bastard, and most certainly didn't like how they wanted to do business. But lucky for Red, he was able to dodge a bullet at the last sec'nd and was let out sooner than expected; leaving his bro to finish up the deal by himself.

Course, almost nothing sounded better than being able to go home and take a nice, relaxing nap. Almost, was the key word. There was somewhere else he wanted to go before he did, and time wasn't on his side.

He groaned, clenching his fist tighter. If only he was able to get away sooner.. he would've had more time with that little dollface. Course, they've never met before. Only seen her from far away, but hell if he hadn't tried everything he could to find the best time to introduce himself to her. It was hard; least to say. This wasn't his first attempt to talk to the little lady but every time he tried something ended up coming up and ruined his chance. But not this time. He gave a devilish grin at the thought. This time- things are going to go just as planned. No way this could fail. And even if it did, he had a backup plan in store just for precautions.

Pushing open the door, Red walked through and into the small restaurant. Felt a little tight, but not enough so for him to look like a giant staining next to an ant hill. He gave another flashy smirk, got a table and sat. Red, undoubtedly, stood out in the small place. He was big, not fat, built- not like how'd you expect a skeleton to be. He wore a black suit with a red business shirt, and a fedora. Standing at 6'4, it couldn't be helped if he looked like a menacing figure. And his large golden tooth shining from his dastard smile. A large sort of scar went over his left eye that went from his left brow down to his mouth, but scars weren't uncommon for people in his sort of business.

Without giving a glance at the menu, he gave a wave to usher over his little lady to take his "order".

***

A monster. 

Aria instantly felt the air rush out of her lungs, a woozy feeling that almost sent her to the floor. She caught herself before she tilted, then composed herself with a breath and a forced smile.

Now, don't get her wrong, she didn't have a problem with monsters, but she knew his type as soon as she saw him. The expensive suit, the haughty derision in his walk, the signature smirk they all had...a mobster. 

Now, why in hell was a monster here? The restaurant itself sat on the outskirts of a small human village, her hometown. Parked in between the human and monster cities, the little village never quite got much attention besides travellers. Perhaps that's why this skeleton was here: he could just be a traveler, passing through the area. 

But why didn't he look at the menu? He simply ushered her over. 

Her round friend from earlier hurriedly waddled out the door, giving only a pitiful glance back at her. She couldn't blame the man: she, too, was completely terrified. 

Her heart plummeted. She and the skeleton were now the only two people in the restaurant, since she had agreed to run it for the owner today, on account of the owner's wife being sick. 

Aria exhaled and shifted her weight before walking over to the skeleton, her signature sweet smile on her face; however, the smile grew weaker as she grew closer to the skeleton. 

When she reached his side, she slid a menu to him. "Sure you don't wanna take a look?" Maybe he knew that she took special orders. "If you don't want to look at it, what can I get you?"

"Bottl' of mustard, dollface." He said as he proped up his head with a hand; his eyelights tracing the outline of her body, and his grin widened.

***

'Restrain yourself' he thought, 'Wait for the right moment, ya' skelefreak. Wouldn't wanna scare her off j'st yet, now do ya?'

And oh, the thought of how this would pay off later on made his soul pound against his ribcage. To get his little lady all to himself.. well, it would be a damn near dream come true. Almost, but some thing was missing from the picture he had made up in his mind. And Red would stop at nothin' till he got that.

But for now, he had to wait just a bit longer. Wait till she was off her shift and that, would he when he made his move.

***

Aria did nothing to hide her surprised expression, only covered it up with a smile and a light laugh. A bottle of mustard? She'd had some weird orders in her years of working as a waitress, but that had to have been the weirdest. Just mustard, huh? Well, at least it wasn't a difficult order. 

Although unnerved by the way his eyes ran along her body, the smile remained plastered to her lips. "Sure!" She twisted away from him and the grip of his sockets, walking away to the kitchen, where she had no eyes on her. She slumped against the wall and pressed a hand to her chest to slow her rapid heartbeat. "Damn.. didn't realize my heart was even flyin' that fast.."

Just like she'd had strange orders many times before, she'd had eyes on her. Eyes she wished weren't so needy and unnerving. That's just how life worked for many women these days: the eyes would fall on them, and they'd fall on the men. She couldn't blame the women. After all, if you got yourself a rich man, you got yourself the good life. Aria herself wouldn't mind the good life. In fact, she'd been striving to get there for some time, but the good life didn't come from marriage. She learned that the hardest way imaginable. 

So, despite her jealousy of the rich men and women who didn't have to work for anything, Aria strived to be the best at whatever she did.

She rested a hand on her forehead, running that hanf through her hair a few seconds after. A headache blossomed from all the stress, so she took her wavy hair out of the neat ponytail it had been in, then pushed herself off of the wall to stand. She retrieved the bottle of mustard from the fridge that the skeleton had requested, and left the kitchen with that fake smile back on her lips. 

She gently set the bottle down in front of the skeleton, a thoughtful expression blooming. As nervous as she was around those damned eyes, her curiosity overwhelmed her. "..So what brings you to a small human town? We don't get many monster visitors."

Another thought came to mind after she asked her question. "Oh!" She chirped, "I have to close up in about twenty minutes, apologies if that's an inconvenience, mister." Well, it was more like forty-five, but she didn't know how long she'd last in there.

"Just Business, Sweetheart~" he hummed, taking a sip from the mustard bottle. "Me and the gang was looking for a place to set up camp, and this place is j'st perf'ct. Small, quiet and in a location between the two bigshot cities-" the skeleton gave her a friendly smile, yet it looked still so sinister. "-not to mention the mom n' pop shops. Place really makes a man feel at home."

The tip of the mustar bottle was rested right at the edge of the mobsters mouth, while his half-opened eye sockets and all too sinister yet smug smile never wavered away from the little lady. "Funny.." he said, "Swore I could've saw the sign out front say closin' time was in more than twice that. But I guess one as wrong. Eh, doll?"

The young woman's smile faltered for a few moments at a few things: he was planning on sticking around town, and he'd spotted her lie. Oops, she had forgetten about the sign. 

A lie could alwayd be used to cover another lie up. "That's on normal days, when the owner is here. I usually close up a bit early when Markus isn't here." 

She leaned against the wall ever so slightly. "Personally, I don't believe this is quite the place to conduct business. Graledin, closer to the city, might be better. More people there." She softly stated. It was true, this place was very small. Town population was probably no more than 500, while Graledin had at last five times that number.

She eyed him cautiously, her gaze again brought to his expensive clothes and that smug little grin. How unfair. Why was it that people like him, surely cruel and inconsiderate, had wealth and power? She normally had slight resentment towards his type, but for him, resentment reached its peak. 

She knew his type of business: mobster business, surely. She couldn't believe her sweet home town would soon be corrupted by the likes of him and his people. Greedy, sinister blokes like him deserved to be the poorest of people, yet there they stood at the top. 

Her unease began to show through as she shifted her weight. "Excuse me for a moment," she said quietly, then quietly slipped away into the back of the doom and took off the apron she wore, replacing it with a black sweater from the coat rack. She stuck her hand in a pocket and retrieved the key for the shop, anxious to close for the night and get the hell away from that skeleton.

***

The look on her face was absolutely priceless. Who ever knew his little lady could be so cute?! Just thinking about the sickened expression on her face made his soul pound harder against the inside of his chest. If she kept this up, things were sure to go smooth sailing from here on out. Oh.. it gave him a thrilling chill. Alas, it was time for the next course of action.

Standing, the large monster pulled out a wad of cash out from his pocket as if it was pocket change and tossed it on the table; enough to buy the place a whole new crate of mustard for next time he came to the place. He gave a low groan; he didn't have much time left until Paps expected him to be home for dinner. After letting the thought pass, Red shook his head a pushed it aside into the deep reaches of his mind for the moment.

'Can't focus on that now. I need to do this, or else she'll slip through my fingers again.'

That being said, he smirked to himself. 'Soon,' that voice in the back of his head said. He gave a dark chuckle at that;

'Soon, indeed.'

Without another move, the skeleton disappeared in a thick cloud of red smoke before his little lady was able to notice. Once she closed up, they were going to have a 'talk.'

***

Aria turned around to face the skeleton, prepared to notify the skeleton that she had to close up shop for the night, only to find that he had vanished. A thick wad of cash that he had left behind was the only trace of him. 

Her eyes nearly watered at the sight of the money, which she rushed to snatch. She picked it up and ran her hands over it: that amount could cover rent for both her and her boss for two whole months! A genuine smile broke across her lips for a few moments before she realized...it wouldn’t be right for her to take so much money from someone, not even a mobster. So, she split it in half, putting the halves in separate pockets of her sweater. She would return half of the money to the skeleton, then split the rest of the money with Markus. 

Why the hell would he even leave so much money? That seemed extremely generous of him, as much as she hated to admit it. She shook her head and released a heavy, drawn-out sigh as she strolled to the front door, exiting the restaurant. She pivoted on her heel to face the door, then locked it and stuffed the key into her pocket. Glad to be heading home, she allowed a slight grin to dance on her lips for just a few moments.

***

The stench of cigar smoke was potent and strong, a smell not all too unfamiliar with. Taking another puff, he exhaled a thick red cloud and gave a sigh. Been too long since the last time he had a smoke, and by hell did it help calm his nerv-

Flicking off the last bit of ash from the cigar, he dropped it onto the cold concrete sidewalk and smothered the flame out. Without giving it any more thought, he teleported behind the gal and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, his grip gentle but firm.

"J'st before ya head off home, doll.." he leaned down a bit, the skeletons gaze completely trained down onto her. "-I don't think I introduced myself yet"

***

Why couldn't the short time they'd talked been enough for him? 

Aria's first thought after she jolted at the skeleton's touch rang out in her head as her own very annoyed voice. 

Damn, she had hoped he wouldn't be one of those types of guys: persistent, needy...

Those greedy eyes...

She felt her cheeks blossom a rosy pink color, blood rushing to her face as he leaned down to her. As slight as it was, that lean sent her a step back from him. Her burnt hazelnut eyes narrowed at him, terror rising through her irises. 

"If I didn't ask for your name, shouldn't you have assumed that I didn't want it?" Though she wanted her words to come out strong, she felt as if she sounded meek and petrified.

His gaze was soft, his expression so.. euphoric, even could be seen that his eyelights were the shape of small hearts. "Now now.." he chuckled, "-no need to be rude. Keep talkin' like that to the wrong people and you might get a bust of lip." His tone was teasing, but now he stood once more at his full height and gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh well.. guess tis' to be expected. The lot of you humans don't exactly take kind to "others" not like yourselves."

How dare he?!

How dare he gaze at her in such a manner, how dare he accuse her of racism?! She damn near smacked the skeleton silly for that comment...but those eyes held her steady. She felt her hands begin to tremble with fury, and her already narrow eyes diminished into two thin lines.

She took another step back. "And maybe you ought to watch yourself before you accuse someone of racism. I don't give a damn if you're a monster, but I know what YOU are like. You reek of the ‘good life’. Rich, greedy, disgusting. I tolerated you while I was working but I won't stand for this. I'm going to walk away now, and you're not going to follow. You're gonna go back to the monster city, and stay the hell away from me. And if you do decide to follow, I'm going to call the cops on your ass!" Her voice squeaked at the last second.

She huffed and took another step back, tripping into the building. She fell flat on her arse: "Oof!" 

Her red cheeks darkened, and with an indignant raise of her chin, she released a "hmph!", stood up, and marched off without another word.

...the cops? Really? Like that would scare someone like him off.

Once she thought she was out of his sight, she smacked her forehead with her palm and dragged her hand down her face. "Just lovely," she muttered to herself.

***

The skeleton gave an amused chuckle at the little lady's clumsiness and her attempt at being brave when in reality she was shakin' like a schoolgirl. 'Tormenting' and teasing her will be something he'll never get tired of, and he didn't plan on stopping any time soon. And to see that passionate anger in her eyes and for her to tell him off like that.. well, he was damn sure he was in love if he wasn't before.

Though, he didn't appreciate how she walked away without bein' excused. As much as he loves to see his little lady get fired up and quiver in fear, nothing made Red lose his temper more than when someone was rude to their upper. And he was definitely the top dog here. Even if she was his lady, can't let her going around disrespectin' him and let her get away with it. Not every time, at least. And she'd need to be put in her place. Besides, he wasn't finished with what he was sayin'.

With a soft red glow of his eyelights, his little lady would freeze about just almost when she was out of his line of view. She wouldn't have much control of her movements, either. She turned to face his direction without even moving a muzzle, and with a gesture of his finger, she began to move closer to him without taking a single step. Once she was within reach, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned down ever so slightly, his magic not giving up the grip it had on her soul.

"Say.. doll, I wasn't done talkin' to ya. Don't ya know that it’s rude to just walk away mid way through a conversation?" His voice was a little bit rougher, as his arms grip around her shoulders; yet, his eyes still had that euphoric tinge to it, and his eyes were still hearts filled with evil delight. Some might say that he was having too much fun playing with his dollface, and they'd be right. He knew it, too, but who the hell would stop him? Not. A single. Soul. And that's how he always liked it.

She shivered at his touch, a revolting sensation slithering up her spine. Her eyes widened now while she stared into his sockets, her own eyes full of terror and hopelessness. And as she gazed into those deep, unending sockets of darkness that only held a pinprick of light, a flicker of recognition danced across her face.

And she laughed at him. A maniacal, yet empty giggle that sprouted from deep within her gut.

The terror grew in her eyes.

If she was trying to throw him off, she definitely accomplished that. Of all reactions, he expected her to scream, try to kick and fight against his magic- spit in his face. But of all things, he didn't expect to hear her laugh.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Given, it was a laugh filled with fear and terror; frightened that her life would end after the supernatural occurrence of her not being in control of he body; nevertheless, it was her laugh. And the sound was more beautiful than any angelic song that could exist, in Reds eyes.

He could feel her trembling against his body, so helpless and scared.. he might've even felt bad for the doll if it weren't for how every fearful tremble felt so intoxicating to him. It would be a while until he saw this side of her; even if he couldn't get enough, he didn't want to scare her into insanity. No- that wasn't what he wanted at all. But no harm in rattlin' her a bit right now, or at least he thought.

He caressed her cheek, and marveled at its silky smoothness. Seemed fitting, though. Felt way softer than it looked, and much warmer than expected, too. He smirked, his fingers trailing up to her long locks of hair, and leaned a bit closer to her.

'Could've fooled me. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she were made of porcelain.’

Red thought, his eyes then trailing along the features of her face now that he had the chance to be closer up. All her flaws and imperfections.. seemed to make her even more beautiful than before. The sight made his soul flutter in his chest, but her eyes.. why must she have them closed? He gets that he's a big, scary monster and it seems like he's gonna kill her but...he wished he could look into them, right then.

But he wouldn't force her.

Giving a huff, he let go of her and instead, pushed her back against the brick wall. Lifting her chin and loosening his magic on her, he gave a light chuckle. "What's wrong, Sweetheart? Cat got yer tongue?~"

***

A much darker and quieter laugh rose to the surface, and now that she had control of her movements, she ducked her head and allowed her hair to veil her face, concealing her features from him. She opened her eyes just slightly enough to be able to see the ground, then took a breath and lifted her head. Closing her eyes had proven to restore some of her confidence, but not by much. Only enough to choke out a singular sentence. 

”I’ve learned from experience that if a pervert gets his hands on me, I just need to shut up.”

She glared into his sockets, far more self-assured now: he had not killed her, nor had he harmed her. Instead, he had brought up a skeletal hand to caress her cheek. In the back of her head, she knew his touch should have intimidated her far more than his wrath; yet, it seemed to only strengthen her in the slightest way.

His touch, cold and benign, caused a shudder to travel up her spine. She hoped he could see how revolted she felt. 

“I have people waiting for me at home, people who will come looking for me if I’m not back soon.” As if that would scare him.

He gave a low, deep and powerful laugh. "Oh, that's rich! Haven't had someone threaten m' with the cops in a long.. long time."

Taking a step back, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suit and gave her a wink, along with a lighthearted chuckle. "I'll say, Doll; you really don't learn to give up, do ya?"

His smile no longer held that dark and sinister expression behind it, but now more of the sort that fit in 'ah ha ha- jokes on you!', as if he just pulled the wool over her eyes. He held out a hand in hopes she would accept, and rather politely said; "The name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. But most call m' by my Street name- Red."

***

How funny this skeleton must’ve thought himself, to have terrified the living daylight out of the young woman and now extend a kind hand with a greeting. How absolutely hilarious.

She pressed her hands against the hard, cold wall to support herself, slightly trembling from the aftereffect the magic had on her body, already weakened to begin with. She had never fared well against the forces of magic, and supposed she never would, but his magic...she’d never felt so weak in her life.

And now he somehow had the guts to outstretch a gentle hand to her. What an arse. 

She laughed in his face again, gently pushing herself off of the wall. To her delight, she held herself upright with no problems. She stared at the hand, contemplating. Should she just put on a fake smile and bear through the pain?

No.

“Perhaps if you had done that before terrifying the shit out of me, I would have shaken your hand and told you my name. You were pleasant at first, and now, you seem like a douche. Well done.” She raised her chin defiantly. “So, I’m ending the conversation now, and going home to my fiancé.” She made sure to stress that last word, that very important word, hoping now perhaps he’d leave her alone. She gave him one last furious glance, then turned around and began to walk away again, hoping he would leave her be.

He chuckled at that, retracting his hand and gave a small dip of his hat. "One thin' is for sure, dolly. I'll be seein' ya soon," he managed to say, once more put his hand into his pocket, and watched her walk off into the distance. Before Ari could even look back and question him what that meant, well- he seemed to have disappeared into thin air again, like he did back at her work right when she went to close up.


End file.
